


Captain America vs. Wonder Woman

by nerdlife4eva



Series: Nerd's Phichit Zine Series [9]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Best Friends, Children's Hospital, Developing Friendships, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Mentions of Cancer, Original Character(s), POV Phichit Chulanont, Sarcasm, Taking Chances
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 14:19:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14082804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdlife4eva/pseuds/nerdlife4eva
Summary: Phichit won't give up on making Hope smile.The amazing which brings Hope to life was created byheilariart!  You can find the first preview of Hopehere





	Captain America vs. Wonder Woman

**Author's Note:**

> This is my last promo for the Phichit zine! The rest of Phichit and Hope's story will be featured in the zine! 
> 
> Preorders are only open until March 26th so please visit [Thailand's Future blog](https://phichitzine.tumblr.com) to get your orders in!! 
> 
> There is also a giveaway occurring, which you can enter by following the rules [here](https://n3rdlif343va.tumblr.com/post/172104680964/phichitzine-like-phichit-like-zines-like-cute)

Saturday night had not been a good night for sleep. Despite Yuuri’s constant reassurance throughout dinner that Phichit would find a way to connect with Hope, he continued to doubt himself. There had definitely been times when children were more bonded to Yuuri than to Phichit, but Hope felt different. There was something about her that had immediately drawn him in, even though she hadn’t spoken a word.

He knew that there was a part of him that felt their similarities. When he traveled to Detroit to train and attend school, he had barely enough money to make the transition worth it. In the earliest years of his stay in America, he had never gone home and his family could never afford to visit him. Things were different now, as sponsors all over the world wanted a hand in the promotion of Thailand’s star, but Phichit would forever remember the loneliness of those first years.

In their usual Sunday routine, Phichit and Yuuri had made a sticky disaster of the nursing kitchen, spilling syrup and shaved ice as if they hadn’t spent every Sunday of the last five months making snow cones in the small space. They even had superhero themed flavor combinations, which the children got to choose from as their made their requests each week.

As the last child disappeared back to his room to enjoy his purple and green Hulk snow cone, Phichit nervously plucked a cup from their stack and set it to catch a last round of ice. Carefully mixing the cherry red and raspberry blue, he glanced to Yuuri, smiling through his nerves as his best friend gave him a thumbs up. Tucking a plushie hamster under his arm and holding the snow cone with his opposite hand, Phichit set off on his own mission.

Hope was in the same position Phichit had left her in the night before, eyes still focused on the ceiling, face expressionless in a way that broke Phichit’s heart. Using his free hand, he clumsily dragged her bedside tray over her lap on the bed, squeezing the hamster against his side as he did. Carefully he placed the snow cone on the tray, slipping a spoon and napkins from his pocket to lay down next to it. “I brought you a superhero snow cone. Captain America flavor.” Feeling slightly awkward, Phichit rocked on his heels, the hamster’s paws clutched in his own hands as he swung it gently back and forth. “See, my best friend and I, well, we are kind of nerds. So we make these hamsters, they’re superheroes… see the cape?” Phichit made the hamster fly, his heart fluttering when he saw the faintest twitch of Hope’s eyes in his direction. “Anyone, every kid gets a hamster to help them fight, you know? Because you are all superheroes, but your villains are inside of your bodies. On Sundays, we bring superhero fuel…” nodding toward the snow cone, Phichit continued to babble his story, “its shaved ice with sugar syrup. It’s good, I promise.”

Silence hung in the room around them. Phichit stood for a minute, trying to decide if he should say something else. He was used to children being excited for their plushies and even more excited about the sugary mess of the snow cones. Unsure of what to do, Phichit gently placed the plushie on the bed next to Hope’s hip and turned to leave the room. He was almost at the door when he heard movement behind him.

“Captain America is cool and all…” the voice was tiny and weak, but it filled Phichit’s entire heart, “but I think Wonder Woman is definitely the best superhero.”

Daring a glance over his shoulder, Phichit watched as Hope lifted the plastic spoon with a shaky hand, her body appearing even frailer as she leaned over the hospital tray. “I’ll remember that,” he teased, shooting a wink in Hope’s direction and holding back his own need to squeak at the weak smile he received in return. Pushing into the hallway, he sprinted toward Yuuri, throwing himself at his best friend in a celebratory hug. It wasn’t a big step, but it was a step, and Phichit could feel the relief spill out of him as Yuuri laughed swinging Phichit in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my beta [atelerixe](https://atelerixe.tumblr.com) for being there for everything single fic in this series. You are the best!!
> 
> If you want to talk about this series or anything else YOI, please find me on Tumblr or Twitter!  
> [NeRdLife4Eva Twitter](https://twitter.com/NeRdLife4Eva)  
> [n3rdlif343va Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/n3rdlif343va)


End file.
